<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the trail by grumpy_witcher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340106">On the trail</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpy_witcher/pseuds/grumpy_witcher'>grumpy_witcher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpy_witcher/pseuds/grumpy_witcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Random geraskier based on the witcher universe. They have been on the road for a while and Jaskier complains about his feet, Geralt realises his feelinhs after an attack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the trail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, this is Andie. I am new to AO3 and this is my first one shot, just testing it out. I would apreciate the feedback. Thank you all !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"how much more do we have to walk... Or rather for me to walk because you are riding on your pretty horse" Jaskier whinned, his body hunched forwards and dragging his feet under the hot sun. "I dont know....it seems that we will have to camp outside" Geralt replied "and you walking is a punishment for poking on that beast that resulted in me having to save you that made me earn a wound on my forehead" he growled<br/>
"no... I dont want to sleep on moist grass" Jaksier whined once again and searched for his flask of water in one of the bags on Roache's saddle. "then, to make our walking more pleasant I will sing" he announced after drinking a little bit of water, he didnt want to waste it since he didnt know if they would find a reak near their camping site. Geralt rolled his eyes on the bard's statement. Jaskier pulled softly the strings of his lute with his fingers, testing a little soft tune.</p><p>During the afternoon time they had a little stop by a river to let Roach rest for a bit and for them to have some clean water as well. Geralt tightened the straps on his leather armor as Jaskier was having some water. "ah, my feet are so sore~" the bard cried and unbottoned his jacket to get some air. "you know... Roach wouldnt mind if you get on the saddle" Geralt suggested, Jaskier's punishment was enough. "you mean this?" Jaskier looked up to the witcher with big blue eyes. "Yes, Jaskier"<br/>
"oh my...I will make sure to sing of your kindes my dear Geralt" he overreacted feeling such relief he wouldnt have to walk anymore.</p><p>Nightfall came quite quickly. Geralt was walking holding Roache's reigns and Jaskier had climbed on the saddle. He was feeling quite content up there, it was the first time after 4 years of knowing Geralt that he got permission to ride Roach. As they were passing through the forest darken fell heavier around them "Geralt..." Jaskier was feeling uneasy. "Its alright." Geralt replied "Its all good" his medallion was lightly vibrating on his armor, there was magic in the distance and so he would have to find a spot away from it. They soon reached a spot by a rock but adjusting his eyesight to see better in the dark, and he saw the rock was actually a cave. "Jaskier..." he looked up seing the bard curled up aroynd Roach's neck "are you asleep?"<br/>
"resting... Cold" the bard replied "and why didnt you say it earlier?" Geralt helped the bard climb down and pulled his cloack over Jaskier. "you are an idiot... Come on, there's a cave over there"<br/>
They entered the cave and set his blanket on the ground for Jaskier to sit. "wait here, I will go gather some wood"<br/>
"No Geralt, dont leave me" Jaskier was scared to stay alone in the dark. He curled against Roach who had sat on the floor next to him.<br/>
"It will be quick, besides Roach is with you, it will take me two seconds" Geralt replied and walked away.</p><p>After 10 minuites Geralt returned setting the woods in a pile "what took you so long?" Jaskier cried "I found dinner" Geralt drew the igni sign and lit up rhe fire. He showed his companion the hare he had found on his quest for wood. "oh great, Im starving, grill it, you brute" Jaskier corssed his arms and pouted "alright...someone's grumpy and its not me" Geralt started preparing their food<br/>
"Did the great white wolf just make a joke?"<br/>
"let it slide, bard"<br/>
The hare was soon on the fire, cooking. "are you still cold?" the witcher asked as he was unstrapping his armor to let his body rest a bit.<br/>
"Im better now, your cloack is nice wand warm but Roach is warmer"<br/>
Rowch neighed in agreement. "I love you girl" Jaskier reached to pet her head.<br/>
Geralt had started cleaning his armor pieces as the meat was baking on the fire. "how much lovnger till the next village or town wolf ?" Jaskeir had leaned against Roach and had closed his eyes. "Maybe tomorrow night you will be lying on a soft matress at an inn"<br/>
"Thank you for taking me to your hometown for winter"<br/>
"I thought it was time, rest for a bit, it will take a while for the meat to cook"<br/>
"come here you scary brute"<br/>
"what?"<br/>
"you heard me... I want to be warmer"<br/>
"alright"<br/>
Geralt moved from the logde he was sitting on and sat next to his travel companion; Jaskier instantly curled up next to him "mmm so muscular and warm"<br/>
Geralt rolled his eyes as he put bis arm around the bard. He started rubbing his back softly to warm his up more and his other hand snuck in the bard's soft hair "If you start treating me like that I might melt...and I might expect that more often." Jaskier grinned. Geralt just hummed deep from his chest. </p><p>Soon the meat was ready "Jask, let eat" he said softly but the other just hummed "are you asleep?" a hum was the response again. "wake up you silly bard" he shook the younger man lightly. "mmnng~ I...what happened?" Jaskier sat up and rubbed his eye. "food is ready." Geralt reached for the meat and gave some to his bard. "oh, thank you" Jaskier started eating gladly, stuffing his mouth with meat. Geralt looked at the other fondly. "what ?" Jaskier asked with full mouth and puffy cheeks<br/>
"nothing" Geralt continued eating. </p><p>As they were eating in silence- silence ? Jaskier must be really hungry and tired for him not to talk- rustlying was heard "Geralt...there's something there"<br/>
"must be a deer or a hare"<br/>
"or something quite bigger" Jaskier's voice was trembling as he pointed at a large figure behind Geralt. Geralt looked behind him "fuck" he didint have time to put his armor back on "Geralt its one of your friends again..."<br/>
"calm down and dont make suddent moves... Slide my steel sword over here" Geralt stretched his arm slowly and the bard did as he was told<br/>
"Give it the rest of the hare, it might go away and not eat us as well." Geralt only hummed in response, his eyes fully dialated now, his witcher senses kicking in; he needed to protect the bard. </p><p>He waited for the bear to attack. The brown grizly bear soon got on its teo feet and showed his claws. It attacked, thankfully Geralt had time to avoid it and he stroke. The fight was over soon and Geralt got out of it intact, well he had a cut on his shoulder. "Geralt you are hurt!" Jaskier took the medic supplies and ran to him "come here" he made the witcher sit and cleaned his wound with fresh water "Thats a nasty cut" he examined it<br/>
"I can stitch it on my own" Geralt ddint want Jaskier to get grossed out.<br/>
"its okay, I have done it before, remember ?" he started preparing the spot.<br/>
Geralt just hummed in response.<br/>
"Okay...3, 2, 1" Jaskier counted for Geralt to take a breath and started stitching the wound up.<br/>
"Okay, ready" he replied after a while.<br/>
"thank you Jaskier... I will need to repair my shirt as well" at least it was ripped that much and he could stitch it up once they reach a village. "you need some rest now big bad wolf" Jaskier smiled "thank you for saving me...again"<br/>
"its what I do" Geralt replied and lied down "come, lets rest" Jaskier practically run in Geralt's embrace and cuddled with him. "warm enough?" Geralt asked "I like you Geralt" Jaskier blurred out. It wasnt what Geralt had in mind for a response and hisbeyes widened in hearing those words. Instead of answering he caressed Jaskier's cheek and leaned in locking their lips together, kissong him softly. The other kissed back and started deepening the kiss, becoming more hungry. "Jaskier...I like you too" Geralt confessed "finally the wolf admits his feelings" Jaskier laughed "hush now, rest because I dont want you to whine in the morning again." he nuzzled in the crook of Jaskier's neck and closed his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>